My Guy
by DrarryLover28
Summary: I was hopelessly in love with you, and you left me for Bernard. A Class A douche, who isn't good enough for you. But, I guess you're happy, and that's all that matters. Thank you to Futaira for the song suggestion. Bernard is my OC created specifically for this story because I wanted someone outside the HP universe as a partner for one of the boys. Enjoy! :)
1. Draco's Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have ever, nor ever will own the Harry Potter universe. All that belongs to the WONDERFUL J.K. Rowling. I also do not own any part of "Makes Me Ill" by N'Sync.

**A/N:** This piece was one of my hardest to write yet. I want to that **Futaira** for the song suggestion. It is based (roughly) on "Makes Me Ill" by N'Sync. I hope you enjoy and would love to hear your thoughts! :)

* * *

We were perfect; at least every one thought we were perfect. We seemed great in the beginning and in front of our friends. We started to fight more and more. You left. You said you couldn't stay anymore. You weren't in love with me anymore. What you didn't realize was that I could never fall out of love with you. I was hopelessly yours. I went crazy when you left. Did you know that?

Now, I see you and your new arm candy all over town. I can't go anywhere without seeing you two spread across the front page of every magazine and newspaper. Every time I see the two of you together it kills me. I always thought we'd been together forever. He doesn't seem to be your type, but I guess your preferences have changed. He seems like a douche, to be completely honest.

"Hey, Dray!" your voice rang out behind me, beautiful as ever. "How have you been?"

"Good. Good," I lied. "How have you been?"

"Great! I met someone."

"I heard." _No shit, Sherlock. You've been in every written publication around nearly nonstop. I assumed you met someone. Either that or you found your long-lost brother. Ugh!_

"He's great! Have you met anyone since we broke up?"

"No, not yet. I decided I needed to focus on my work for a little bit." _There's no one else out there for me._

"I see. Great! Here he comes now. I think you'll like him. He's amazing. Bernard, meet Draco. Draco, Bernard."

"Hello," he said, extending his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." _Burn in hell you bastard. Harry is mine! What does he even see in you? I think I might actually be sick._

Bernard was the most unattractive person I'd ever seen. His dirty blonde hair was tied back into a greasy pony tail, hanging limply over his right shoulder. He was wearing a tacky plaid shirt tucked into wrinkled khaki shorts that were about 2 inches too short. His voice was deep, yet nasally. The only things about him that seemed to fit your previous partner profile were his eyes and his gender. His eyes were a deep—almost navy—blue. You'd always said that you loved men with blue eyes. You didn't care what shade of blue, as long as they _were_ blue.

"Well, we need to get going. We have reservations at the Three Broomsticks. It was great to see you, Dray," you smiled.

"You too," I smiled back, unconsciously.

I'll admit it. I was jealous—like seeing green jealous. It wasn't fair that you would choose that clown over me! As you walked away, I knew I had to get you back if it killed me. You were way too good for Bernard. I don't know why, but it almost made me feel better having met the new man in your life because there was no competition between him and me. I just had to show you that I was the obvious choice. No contest. I would win this silent competition.

Soon, I started checking internet sites that were solely designed to track you. Where ever you were going, I would show up there. Sometimes I'd already be there. Other times I'd show up after you. It varied intentionally. My whole point was to keep appearing in your life. In my mind, as long as I kept making my presence known you'd eventually realize that you didn't love or even like Bernard and that I was the only one for you.

**I know, I know. This logic sounds flawed, but just hang on. It will get worse. Don't worry. Just wait. It's coming. I promise.**

Every time I saw you and Bernard together, I had to force myself not to puke. It was the worst kind of torture—though I brought it on myself. I couldn't believe how happy you two looked. You looked like one of those cheesy couples on those weird commercials that you'd made me watch. It all seemed fake to me, even though everyone else appeared to be buying it.

I couldn't take it anymore. All the memories I'd had with you. I couldn't help but wonder if they were fake too. Was I just another piece of candy to be discarded by you when you found someone better? Was I a child's plaything that you forgot about when you reached adulthood? What was I to you, Harry? Please tell me.

Once that realization hit me, I had to stop. I couldn't follow you around anymore. I needed to let you have your own space. However, what happened next I can't forget. I decided that after a hellish week at work, I'd take the night off and go out for a drink. It was our favorite place, and that night happened to be open mic night—your favorite night of the week. For some reason, it never dawned on me that you might have chosen that same night as a date night for you and Bernard.

After way too many drinks—most of them courtesy of Blaise and Pansy—I chose to get up to the piano. The background band seemed a little shocked to see me up there. You'd always kept me under control because you always knew what would have happened the morning after. But, tonight you weren't there—at least, not there with me—and my friends were less inclined to keep me out of embarrassment's way. Although the words didn't fit the situation exactly, the overall message of the song was exactly what I needed to say.

**_I was hanging with the fellas_**

**_Saw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealous_**

**_I was hoping that I'd never see you with him_**

**_But it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him_**

**_Heh_**

**_'Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none_**

**_And I can tell by looking that he's not the one_**

**_He's not the type you said you liked_**

**_His style is wack, clothes are bad_**

**_Come on, boy, let him go_**

**_I want you back._**

That was when I looked out into the crowd. Your emeralds were the first thing I saw. I knew you understood who I was talking to. I had never been good at talking directly. You always said you understood me better through music—vocal or otherwise. I couldn't believe that you were there. I also couldn't believe that your eyes were glued to mine. Bernard was trying to get your attention, but you weren't interested. It was a small triumph in my book.

**_Call me a hater, if you want to  
But I only hate on him 'cause I want you  
Say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
But you without me ain't right  
You can say I'm crazy, if you want to  
That's true- I'm crazy 'bout you  
You could say I'm breakin' down inside  
'Cause I can't see you with another guy_**

**_It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
Oh, it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him_**

At that moment, nothing mattered but getting your attention and making sure that you really heard what I was saying. I was not good. I was heartbroken. I wasn't focusing on work and avoiding getting in a relationship. I was refusing relationships because I didn't want anyone else but you. I wasn't interested in meeting Bernard. I wanted to pummel him into the ground because he stole you from me.

**_Boy I know that we broke up  
But that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder  
'Cause you know that I truly do adore you  
And that other guy can't do nothin' for you  
Uh, see  
I can tell that you don't really love that guy  
But there's no need for you to go and waste your time  
I think you know I love you more  
Boy you gotta let him go  
I want you so just give him the boot_**

I was begging now. I needed you to feel what I was feeling. I needed you to know that I loved you more than anything or anyone in the world. I needed you to love me back. I needed you to forgive me for all my faults—however numerous they were. I needed you. Point blank. I can't say it and plainer than that. I needed you. I needed your eyes, your smile, your touch, your kiss, your voice. Everything. I needed all of you and everything that was you.

**_Call me a hater, if you want to  
But I only hate on him 'cause I want you  
Say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
But you without me ain't right  
You can say I'm crazy, if you want to  
That's true- I'm crazy 'bout you  
You could say I'm breakin' down inside  
'Cause I can't see you with another guy_**

**_It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
Oh, it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him_**

**_Ohh...  
It makes me ill cause you used to be my guy  
Used to be used to be my guy yeahhh  
It makes me ill (ooh) cause you used to be my guy  
My guy  
So baby come back to me_**

Please. Please. I'll fix everything. I just need you back. Please, Harry. Come home. Dump him and take me back. Please. Please.

**_It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
Oh, it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him_**

When I finally finished the vocals following the last chorus, I could see you and Bernard. He was whispering something in your ear that made you giggle. That was always when you were at your cutest. I never understood why, but it didn't matter. He pushed you towards me. Why were you so reluctant to talk to me? Was I that horrible to you? I'm sorry.

"Dray, what was that?"

"Nothing," I said, defeated and playing with the hem of my shirt. _Everything._

"That wasn't nothing. What were you thinking? You realize this will be headline news tomorrow right?"

"What do you care. You have Bernard, now." _ I know. I don't care. It's worth it. You're worth it…always._

"I do. But, I'll always care about you, Dray. Don't you know that? What we had was special, but now it's over. That doesn't mean I can forget you. Can you forget me?"

"I don't think so." _Never._

"Well, then I'm sure you still care about what happens to me. Right?"

"I guess," I admitted, dropping my head. _More than the world._

"Good. Now, I don't want you to get the wrong message. Draco, we are over. We aren't going to be getting back together. Ever. I'm with Bernard, and we're happy. So, I want you to live your life and meet someone else. Bye, Draco."

And with that, you turned and left. You didn't the tears stream down my face. You didn't see my heart shatter on the floor. You didn't see me slip so far into depression that I closed myself off from everyone I'd ever known. You didn't see me fall apart. _I thought you cared. You lying bastard. I hope you're happy because I'll NEVER get over you, Harry Potter. NEVER!_

**A/N:** Thank you so much for taking time to read this! I love all of you guys. I really hope you enjoyed it, and ESPECIALLY if you didn't, please let me know. I'll try to fix it for next time. If you enjoyed it, I'm really glad! I try hard not to post crap, so please let me know if I ever do. I promise I'm a big girl. I can take it! Again, thank you so much for reading. I will see you soon, hopefully. Have a PHANTASMIC day! :)  
~DrarryLover28


	2. How Harry Met Bernard

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have ever, nor ever will own anything in the Harry Potter universe. They all belong to the WONDERFUL J.K. Rowling. I'm just using them for my personal enjoyment and recreation.

**A/N:** At the recommendation of **Futaira**, I have decided to add in this small side story about how Harry met Bernard. If you're not interested, you don't need to read it, but this just kind of gives some insight as to why Harry fell for him. J Enjoy!

I left. I'd had enough of the bantering and bickering so I packed my bags and apparated to Grimmauld Place. I wasn't going back…of that I was absolutely certain. I'd fallen in and out of love with Draco for the last time. I knew I should have at least given him the courtesy of a not or face-to-face goodbye, but I knew that it would have only sparked another argument in which I was uninterested in participating. I was finished…finally and for good.

As soon as I settled my things back into my godfather's ancestral home, I flooed Hermione and Ron, catching them up on the event of that night. They both seemed to understand my reasons for leaving, even though they hadn't seen us fight since school. We'd always tried to keep the fighting contained to our flat. It was more about putting on a smile and trying to keep everything together when we were in public. It had become exhausting.

That night, I decided to go to a favorite muggle club of mine since I was no longer attached. It was refreshing to be able to go into Muggle London without anyone groaning and moaning about being there. And after a few too many drinks, I found myself in the back alley snogging a complete stranger…and not caring about it at all. I let him take me home, and it was amazing. I woke—mostly sober—slightly confused, disoriented, and feeling completely free. He was perfect and even cooked me breakfast.

After fully recovering from my drunken state, I learned his name was Bernard. His sister and aunt were both witches. They had attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic because they were originally from France. He'd moved to England to attend Oxford and was scheduled to graduate at the end of the year. He was one of those subtly smart people who you knew would be there for you when you were in a pinch, but didn't shove their intelligence in your face.

In my opinion, his best features were his deep, sensitive, open, swim-in-me dark blue eyes. I'd always been a sucker for blue-eyed bombshells. Although he wasn't as toned as Draco or as knowledgeable about fashion, his compassion and intelligence could rival Draco's toe-to-toe. That's what made me like him. I think my friends were a little confused because, aside from the blue eyes, he really didn't fit into my "typical" guy mold.

But, because he didn't fit my usual, it made it easier for me to step out of my "usual" routine and expand my comfort zone. We went new places for date night and tried new foods from across the world. It was fun to date a muggle—especially a muggle who already knew about magic—because I could be myself. I didn't have to hide the magic, but I also didn't have to contain the remnants of my muggle upbringing.

Even though, we were having fun trying new things, I could help but take Bernard to my favorite wizard pub for our six-month anniversary. It also happened to be open mic night, which was always my favorite night of the week. As we walked in, I saw Draco on stage. He and Bernard had met a few months back. Bernard have been cordial as ever, and even complimented me on my taste in men as we entered the Tree Broomsticks.

However, tonight was different. I could tell that Draco was about a quarter of a drink from being smashed beyond coherency. The band seemed to notice too, as their eyes grew wider and wider in surprise as he approached the microphone. I was so shocked to see him on stage that I didn't even notice that Bernard was trying to get my attention until almost a minute later.

I could hear the feelings Draco was expressing as he continued. I felt bad because I knew I was the reason they existed. The further and further he got in the song, the more desperate he sounded. Bernard was standing silently behind me with his hand gently resting on the small of my back. It was his way of letting me know he was feeling a little out of sorts and letting everyone else know that I was taken.

"I'll bet he was super vocal in bed, huh?" he teased as Draco finished singing, making me laugh. "I think you two need to talk. I'll find us a table. Go!" he pushed, causing my to glare back at him as I stumble forward.

"Dray, what was that?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing," you replied, playing with the hem of your shirt.

"That wasn't nothing. What were you thinking? You realize this will be headline news tomorrow right?"

"What do you care. You have Bernard, now."

"I do. But, I'll always care about you, Dray. Don't you know that? What we had was special, but now it's over. That doesn't mean I can forget you. Can you forget me?" I asked, worried you'd say yes.

"I don't think so."

"Well, then I'm sure you still care about what happens to me. Right?"

"I guess," I admitted, dropping my head.

"Good. Now, I don't want you to get the wrong message. Draco, we are over. We aren't going to be getting back together. Ever. I'm with Bernard, and we're happy. So, I want you to live your life and meet someone else. Bye, Draco."

As I walked away to find Bernard, I felt conflicted. I still cared about Draco, but as more of a distant friend. I wasn't interested in getting back together with him because I was more than happy being with Bernard. I knew Draco would have a hard time accepting that fact, but I could only hope that in time he'd find someone else as well. After that night, I tried harder to stay out of the papers and chose primarily muggle places for dates. I didn't want to make it any harder for Draco than it already was. I never really saw Draco after that night.

Following almost two years of dating Bernard, he'd become my lover as well as my best friend. On our two year anniversary, he took me to our favorite muggle Italian restaurant and proposed. We have been married for almost six years and have adopted a little boy, James, and a little girl, Lily.

I still sometimes wonder how Draco is doing. He's one of those people that no matter how hard you try, you just can't forget about them. I'll never forget Draco Lucius Malfoy. I can't. I can't forget my first love and my first heartbreak. He's forever a part of who I am and who I will become.

**A/N:** So, there you go. Some insight into how Harry met Bernard. If you were curious, I hope this helps. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought—good or bad! I love all my readers and love getting your feedback! Thanks again for reading; I hope you enjoyed! And I will see you all soon! I hope you have a MARVELOUS day!  
~DrarryLover28


End file.
